


He’s the birthday boy, after all

by DreamyDemaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyDemaury/pseuds/DreamyDemaury
Summary: A little ficlet in honor of our sunshine boy Eliott’s birthday.





	He’s the birthday boy, after all

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Eliott!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:DreamyDemaury

The coloc was quiet in the early hours of the morning, the sun just beginning to peak through the living room curtains. Lucas lay on the pull-out sofa, propped up on one elbow, gazing at Eliott who was still fast asleep. 

The past week had been a little rough for them both with the bac and the general stressful flurry of exam season, but that was over now. Lucas feels a small smile spread on his face as he continues to gaze at his slowly awakening boyfriend. Sleepy eyes barely open, a hint of blue-gray irises showing. Noticing Lucas was awake, Eliott lets out a soft grunt, wrapping one long arm around Lucas and pulling him to his chest. 

“It’s too early to be up,” Eliott says, smiling a little as Lucas huffs out a laugh. 

“I just wanted to be awake to give my present to the birthday boy,” Lucas replies. 

Opening his eyes fully, Eliott whispers “oh? Well that’s funny, I could’ve sworn my present was right here.”

He pulls Lucas fully on top of him and grins as Lucas lets out a quiet shriek at Eliott’s fingers running ticklishly down his sides. Eliott stops and smiles when Lucas places his elbows next to Eliott’s head, hands planted in his messy hair. 

“I suppose I could give you a little present now,” Lucas states, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Let’s see, how about one kiss for every year you’ve lived?” 

Before Eliott could respond, Lucas places a soft kiss on his forehead, and then two more on each side of his face. Lucas then kisses the tip of his nose, making Eliott’s eyes scrunch up adorably as he giggles. He places several more kisses all across Eliott’s jawline, chin, and even eyelids before giving the last kiss to his lips-a soft, lingering peck that makes Eliott sigh. 

Lucas pulls back a little, beaming and says, “how’d you like your birthday kisses?”

“They were wonderful,” Eliott responds, “but you didn’t give me enough for my age.”

Lucas tilts his head cutely, clearly trying to think whether he got Eliott’s age wrong, before Eliott cheekily says, “I’m turning 100 years old today, you see, so you’ve still got quite a few more kisses to give mister.” 

Lucas laughs brightly before acquiescing to Eliott’s request-he is the birthday boy, after all.


End file.
